


ленность

by Mersilta



Series: солнечные мальчики [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Кагеяма приносит им мороженое.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: солнечные мальчики [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761388
Kudos: 4





	ленность

**Author's Note:**

> написано для борьбы со стрессом

У Кагеямы злой вид. Пусть и голос его не выражает злости, но говорит он недовольно:

— Это было ужасно неудобно нести, вы, засранцы.

Хината смеется. Его смех не похож на звон колокольчиков, не раскатистый, а грудной — так Хината смеется, когда устает, и приятная тяжесть приковывает его к месту, не позволяя сдвинуться. Он лениво отбирает у Кагеямы стаканчики с мороженым, фруктовое себе, а шоколадное для него, для Тсукишимы. Тсукишима сонно следит за их телодвижениями, но уже и не может вспомнить, что к этому привело.

Вроде бы Кагеяма проиграл в камень-ножницы-бумага, кто пойдет за мороженым к мороженщику на пляже — у него самое вкусное во всем региона, говорит Хината, словно успел обойти весь регион, в котором они остановились. Стаканчики мороженого большие, поэтому нести три упаковки одновременно было неудобно.

— Ясно, Тсукишима без мороженого, — хитрит Хината.

Тсукишима не реагирует.

— Заснул, что ли, — бурчит Кагеяма и присаживается рядом.

Широкие качели двигаются под его весом, и Тсукишима вздрагивает. Шум деревьев, шорох одежды, рокот машины с соседнего дворика, жар плеча Хинаты, что прижимается к нему — все обретает четкость, сбивая дремоту в огромный комок. Глаза жгут, будто в них насыпали песка, и ему приходится проморгаться, чтобы стало легче. Качели скрипят, когда Тсукишима отлипает от спинки и устраивается удобнее. Солнце, огромное и жаркое, ласкающее ноги, не умещающиеся под тенью, проникает сквозь тонкую ткань покрытия.

Хината снова прижимается к плечу. Горло сушить.

— Кто еще здесь заснул, Король. Кто так медленно ходит? — сипит Тсукишима.

Его голос не успевает восстановится — хотя он даже не дремал, просто лежал с полуприкрытыми глазами, — и никто не верит в его подколку. По крайней мере, Хината сует ему в руки мороженое, а Кагеяма подбивается к нему под второй бок, зажимая между ними двумя.

— Просто ешь уже, Тсукки.

Жара душит. Красно-белые червячки пляшут на веках, когда он закрывает глаза, вместе с игристыми бликами от яркого света, лучей солнца, попадающих на лицо. Соленый воздух щекочет нос, забивается в легкие. Горло надсадно першит, а он сам — устало укладывает голову Кагеяме на плечо, когда Хината также делает с ним. Рыжие волосы липнут к коже.

Сладкое мороженое тает на языке.

— Я же говорил, Кагеяма, что это мороженое самое лучшее! Я прав, прав ведь?

Голос Хинаты смазывается с зевком, который он не может сдержать. Кагеяма зевает следом.

— Тсукки, скажи!

Хината дергает рукой, и подтаявшее мороженое капает ему на голую коленку. Он тут же подбирает ее пальцем и слизывает, словно ничего и не произошло.

— Не называй меня Тсукки.

Тсукишима препирается больше для вида. Мороженое кончается быстро, он оставляет пустой стаканчик у ножки качели, чтобы после помыть. И падает обратно на свое место, получая тычок от Хината.

Вздох срывается с губ.

— Да, — говорит он. — Оно вкусное.

Кагеяма недовольно, но согласно мычит в ответ.

Знойная жара будто не собирается сбавлять обороты. Тсукишима закрывает глаза, на этот раз устраиваясь всем тело на удобной качеле — кладет ноги на бедра Хинаты, голову — на Кагеямы. Хината рефлекторно прикладывает холодную из-за долгого держания морожена ладонь чуть выше колена и сжимает твердые мышцы. Кагеяма зарывается ему пятерней в волосы. Они перешептываются, о чем-то глупом и несуразном, их голоса совсем тихие, потому что не хотят его разбудить, и Тсукишима даже не замечает, как снова начинает дремать.

Он слышит про волейбол, и думает: да. Было бы очень хорошо завтра сыграть двое на двое.

Ладонь рефлекторно лезет под ободок шорт Кагеямы, когда солнце сдвигается в небе белым пятном и жется на коже.

Выходной продолжается.


End file.
